Chemosensory disorder patients will continue to be evaluated and treated with a multidisciplinary system, although this process will be streamlined. Data variables will continue to be stored in a centralized database. Data analysis will be strengthened through acquisition during this grant period of matched control data for 100 subjects. Greater precision in etiologic diagnosis will enhance both patient care and data analysis. To this end, a new etiologic classification system will be devised and all database subjects reclassified. Randomly selected subjects will be compared to matched controls to study possible associations between chemosensory diagnoses and changes in food intake, weight and perceived food behavior. Optimal management of nasal/sinus disease will continue to be studied, specifically through documentation of the efficacies of topical corticosteroids (vs placebo), systemic corticosteroids and endoscopic sinus surgery. Burning mouth syndrome patients will be evaluated for etiology, with particular attention to the presence of local allergies/sensitivities or Sjogren's syndrome, and assessed for possible treatment with capsaicin. Data regarding prognosis will be gathered, through longitudinal follow-up, of etiologic groups without treatment option, with priority given to the post-URI and idiopathic groups. Olfactory testing will be expanded to include quantitative measurement of trigeminal sensitivity, assessment of desensitization via adaptation, home odor identification testing, and flavor testing. Data collected from the study of spatial aspects of taste in selected patients (Project #2) will be applied to the investigation of our subjects where appropriate. Knowledge of the clinical characteristics of chemosensory disorders, precision in olfactory and taste testing, and better definition of diagnostic and treatment methods will enhance patient management and improve prospects for chemosensory function recovery.